He's Always Been Gold
by Rosebud5
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Darry has accidently managed to screw up each of Soda's birthdays. Well not this year. Their parents may be gone, but it's going to be Soda's best birthday yet...because Darry will be there for him. Two-shot.
1. Part One

Hey guys! So school has started and updates will be slow for a while. So here's one last fic for the road until I have time to sit down and write…I promise to update as much as possible but here's one more to tide you up. It's a two-shot...AND it's my first "Outsiders" fic…enjoy!

This is for my cousin, who is a huge Soda fan. Hope you enjoy, girl!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

~Rosey

* * *

**He's Always Been Gold**

PART ONE:

"Purple flapjacks! Get 'em while they're hot!" Soda grinned, tossing a plate of purple pan-cakes in front of his brothers Darry and Ponyboy.

Darry poked it with his fork, wincing. "If it wasn't your birthday, I wouldn't touch these, Pepsi-Cola."

"Oh you know you would," Soda laughed, sitting down and digging into his creation.

"I swear, you'd color bacon," Pony chuckled.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Soda jumped up, going over to the frying pan. "Green bacon, anybody?"

"You really shouldn't have to work on your birthday, little buddy," Darry insisted, holding up his hands. "I have an idea. I make breakfast."

"But I already did!" Soda rolled his eyes, smiling. "And it's my seventeenth birthday and YOU ARE EATING MY FOOD!"

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Saved by the bell," Darry muttered under his breath as he went over to the telephone. "Hello?" he asked into the receiver. He paused, his brow furrowing. "Yeah, he's here. Sure, here he is." He held the phone out. "It's for you, Soda."

"Thanks," Soda beamed, getting to his feet and taking the phone. "Hiya. Soda here." He paused, listening to the other end. His face sobered. "Yeah...I took the day off." He continued to listen. "How low?" He sighed. "Yeah, I can come in. Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes. 'K." Soda hung up the phone, facing his brothers with a small shrug. "That was the DX. I gotta go in to work. We're low today."

"What?" Pony got to his feet. "But even Darry took the day off! And I'm skipping track after school to be here to celebrate!"

"Hey, it's fine," Soda forced a smile, throwing on his DX shirt and heading to the door. "I'll be back tonight."

"Hey Soda," Darry got to his feet.

"Yeah?"

"Shoes."

Soda glanced down at his feet. "Right. Be right back."

As he dodged into his room to grab his shoes, Pony turned to Darry, crossing his arms. "It ain't fair. You took off for his birthday and I'm skipping track and he can't even be here."

"I know, I know," Darry sighed. "But while you're at school and he's at work maybe I can figure something out."

"Like a surprise party or something?"

"I ain't making any promises, Pone, but we'll see."

Soda came out of his room, now wearing his shoes and a slight smile. "I'll see you guys tonight. Dare, don't get into any trouble here alone today."

Darry chuckled. "I'll try not to, Pepsi-Cola."

And with that, Soda left the house, putting his base-ball cap on and whistling a non-sensical tune as he left.

-o-o-o-o-

_"Who wants chocolate pancakes?" Mrs. Curtis smiled as she walked into the kitchen._

_"IdoIdoIdo!" six year old Sodapop stumbled out of his room, jumping up and down excitedly. _

_"Me too!" ten year old Darry ran in, joining his brother at his mother's side._

_"Mama," Soda looked up at Mrs. Curtis. "It's my birthday. Can I get 'em first? Darry'll take 'em all if I don't." He faced his older brother, sticking his tongue out at him. "Pig."_

_Darry glared at Soda before crossing his arms. "You don't act six, Soda. You act about as old as Ponyboy," Darry gestured to where their baby brother lay asleep on the couch, his thumb stuck into his mouth._

_"Boys," Mrs. Curtis scolded gently. "Be nice. Soda, of course you may get one first. It's your special day," she kissed him on the head before turning to remove the pancakes from the griddle._

_Darry sighed. Soda was Mama's favorite and it wasn't fair. Daddy was at work and wasn't there to stand up for his oldest son. Darry pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down, pouting the iconic ten-year-old pout. Suddenly, Soda came up beside him, mouth covered in chocolate crumbs. "Hey Darry now that I'm a big kid can I hang out with you and Two-Bit and Dallas?"_

_"You're not a big kid," Darry frowned. "You're just a little outsider."_

-o-o-o-o-

Darry sat up in his arm-chair, waking up suddenly. He blinked a few times and then realized he had been dreaming. Re-living one of Soda's past birthdays that he had managed to screw up. Well not this year. He was going to give Soda the best Birthday possible. It was enough Soda had to work. He didn't need his big brother messing up another one of his birthdays. Up until he was about twelve Darry was jealous each time Soda's birthday rolled around, and after that he was always too busy working or doing school stuff or playing football to give Soda the attention he deserved. Not this time. This was the first birthday since their parents had passed away. And Darry wasn't about to just let Soda's seventeenth birthday slide. Darrel was the father now. And he was going to give Soda the birthday he deserved.

* * *

Well? There's part one! I'm not sure what to make of it since it's my first "Outsiders" fic, but your reviews shall tell me! :) Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will be used to toast yummy marshmellows.

**Reviews get you a hug from the Outsider of your choice! :)**

~Rosey


	2. Part Two

Howdy! Well here's part two...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Now honestly, if I owned "The Outsiders" or the wonderful characters therein, would I have to do a disclaimer? No, I would not.

~Rosey

* * *

PART TWO:

Well, it was the best he could do.

Really it was.

A chocolate cake, five balloons, and some old streamers from last year.

Darry sighed, sitting at the kitchen table. It could be worse. They could have been out of balloons or chocolate cake. He glanced at the clock. It read 2:30. Soda and Pony would both be coming home soon. He yawned and put his head on the table. Not that setting up the party had been hard, but he had been over working himself for months now and it was his first day off...sleep took him in a second.

-o-o-o-o-

_"Mornin', everybody!" Sodapop bounded into the kitchen, a huge smile on his face. _

_"Good morning, honey," Mrs. Curtis smiled, going over to her son and giving him a hug. "Happy sixteenth birthday!"_

_"How does it feel, Pepsi-Cola?" Mr. Curtis asked with a smile, taking a sip of his coffee._

_"Just like bein' fifteen," Soda shrugged with a grin, flopping down at the table. He faced his older brother Darry, who sat half-asleep in the chair beside him. "What's eatin' ya, Dare?"_

_"Practice ran late last night," Darry answered, managing a small smile. "But hey! I'm here for your birthday today, ain't I?"_

_"Aren't," Mrs. Curtis corrected her oldest son gently._

_"Aren't," Darry mumbled, rolling his eyes. _

_It was then Ponyboy stumbled into the kitchen, his hair tossled with sleep and his socks half-off. "H-happy birthday, Soda," he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes hard. _

_"Thanks, little buddy!" Soda beamed, getting to his feet and giving his brother a noogie. Pony half-heartedly brushed him off before sitting at the table, yawning. "Oh c'mon!" Soda wined. "Is everybody tired on my birthday?"_

_"Everybody except you," Darry groaned, his head knocking down onto the table. "You little outsider," it was whispered almost silently, but it was there._

-o-o-o-o-

Darry bolted up from the his chair, hitting his head on the lamp hanging above the table."Ow!" he yelped, holding his head. He looked around, gathering his settings. He was in the kitchen. It was Soda's seventeenth birthday. He glanced at the clock. 2:50. Pony and Soda would be home any second now. He sighed, rubbing his head. That had been Soda's last birthday with their parents. And Darry had managed to ruin it. The oldest Curtis brother crossed his arms. Well not this time. He may only have five balloons and day old chocolate cake, but it would be a good birthday. Because Darry would be there for Soda.

Suddenly, Darry heard the front door open. He forced a smile and jumped into the frontroom. "Suprise!" he shouted, maybe a little too cheerfully.

"Well thank you, Darry, but it's not my birthday," Ponyboy laughed, tossing his backpack on the floor.

Darry sighed. "Pony, pick that up. Does this look like a place to dump junk to you?"

Pony looked around. "Yes."

"Just put it up!" Darry demanded.

"But Dar-"

Just then the sound of the old pick-up truck pulling into the drive way made the bickering brothers look up. "That's Soda," Darry pushed Pony and his backpack towards his room. "Put that darn thing up so he doesn't trip on it on his way in."

Pony grudgingly threw his pack into his room just as Soda came in.

"Suprise," Darry said with a small shrug, giving up on the fake cheerfulness.

Soda laughed hard, looking at the balloons and flicking one with his cap. "So you take a day off and this is how you spend it?" he asked with a chuckle. "We need to get you a girl, man."

"It was the best I-"

"Darry," Soda inturrupted his big brother, flopping down on the couch. "I was kidding. This means alot, man."

"It's not much," Darry shrugged, sitting in his arm-chair with a small smile. "But it was the best I could do."

"I woulda helped but I was at school-" Pony began.

"Pone," Soda interupted him with a laugh. "It's okay. Daddy Darry took care of it," the golden-haired greaser winked.

Darry just rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at Soda. "Happy birthday, you little outsider."

Soda chuckled, throwing the pillow back. "So what about that cake huh? Looks good enough...but could use some food coloring."

_The End!_

* * *

Well? It was my first "Outsiders" fic...but I think it may have turned out ok! Construcive critisim is welcomed but NO FLAMES! Thanks so much and...

**REVIEWS GET YOU ANOTHER HUGGLE FROM YOUR FAVE OUTSIDER!**

~Rosey


End file.
